1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device applied to a baby carriage that can prevent hands from being pinched.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional baby carriage 90 has a main frame 91, a folding joint 92, and a collapsible pole 93. The main frame 91 has a supporting pole 911 with an upper end. The folding joint 92 is mounted at the upper end of the supporting pole 911. The collapsible pole 93 is pivotally mounted on the folding joint 92. When the collapsible pole 93 is folded, an inner structure of the folding joint 92 is exposed. Children might insert their fingers into the inner structure of the folding joint 92. Their fingers might get stuck in the folding joint 92 or pinched by the collapsible pole 93. The conventional baby carriage 90 has a risk of pinching children's fingers and causing severe injury.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional baby carriage, the present invention provides a folding device for a baby carriage to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.